Una Noche para Recordar
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: Porque lo ultimo que esperaba encontrarse Sasuke Uchiha, como policía de Konoha, era a la tímida heredera Hyūga huyendo en ropa interior. No-Masacre. *Imagen de xClubBearx. Feliz mes SasuHina! :)


Soy una _pésima_ fan SasuHina. Apenas el lunes me entere que Agosto es el mes SasuHina! Y yo ni subí nada:(!

Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba _This What Makes Us Girls _de _Lana del Rey_ y hay un pedazo donde cuenta que se metían a la piscina a escondidas y luego las sigue la policía. Yo pensé "seria un buen fic con Sasuke y los otros Uchiha como policías y en NarutoSD sale que hay una alberca en Konoha" y así nació esta historia x3

**Antes de leer, necesitas saber:** En esta historia aun existe la Policía de Konoha. Itachi no masacro a ningún Uchiha y los nueve novatos tienen entre 22 y 21.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio. Si lo fuera seria un shoujo y Sasuke & Hinata serian los protas. Ademas seria millonaria :'3

* * *

_Una noche para recordar._

_Capitulo Único._

Era jueves por la noche y en la comisaría de Konoha no había nada más divertido que hacer que jugar dardos con la foto de Itachi Uchiha como blanco. _Sin resentimientos._

La mayoría de los oficiales y empleados hacía tiempo habían salido. Solo quedaba un pequeño grupo, los _afortunados _del turno nocturno.

Sasuke, como novato, era el encargado de revisar todos los reportes del día y después entregárselos al jefe. "Vaya bienvenida" pensó con amargura.

La policía por lo general trabajaba en parejas, los equipos de tres hombres se utilizaban en casos especiales. Y como el estado de novato de Sasuke le impedía ser visto como un igual, él tenía un supervisor. Para su desgracia su padre, ahora jefe, decidió que nadie haría un mejor trabajo que su primo Shisui.

Si, ese Shisui Uchiha al que todo Konoha se refiere como genio y es temido en todas las naciones ninjas como "Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante", pero para él no es más que su molesto primo que va a casa a comer porque no le gusta cocinar su propia comida. El mismo con el que solía hacerle bromas a su hermano mayor (o al resto de la familia), el mejor amigo de Itachi y otro de sus tantos familiares con quien tenía que competir para ser el centro de atención.

Al menos, Sasuke está seguro que tiene el doble (quizás un poco mas) de fans que Shisui pero no sabe si debe alegrarse al respecto.

—Diga, Policía de Konoha. ¿Cuál es su emergencia? — La voz de su primo sonaba seria y formal al teléfono. Aunque si la persona del otro lado de la línea viera como Shisui usa una pluma para quitarse la cerilla de la oreja, bueno, eso tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— ¿En dónde? ...En la alberca publica, si entiendo. — Shisui intentaba encestar una bolita de papel en el basurero, fallando miserablemente, mientras en la otra línea la persona seguía hablando.

¿La alberca publica?

Pero esa llevaba más de un mes cerrada. Después de todo estaban a principios de octubre. De seguro no eran más que un grupo de chiquillos "pandilleros" que no dejaban dormir al vejestorio con el que hablaba Shisui.

— ¿Usted lo cree?

Sasuke ya no pudo escuchar más de la llamada. Era su turno de tirar. Con un ágil movimiento el dardo se encajó justo en la nariz de Itachi.

Tal vez debió hacerle caso a Itachi y entrar a ANBU. _Casi _se arrepentía de haber dejado a Sakura y Naruto, _casi. _A veces Shisui podía ser más irritante que ese par.

—_Sera emocionante, dijeron_. — murmuro Sasuke mientras sacaba su dardo de la foto.

—Sasuke, deja de sacar tus frustraciones con la foto de tu hermano y vámonos. — dijo Shisui con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Púdrete.

—Tranquilízate, Sasuke-_kun_. No queremos que te salgan arrugas tan joven. Perderás admiradoras. — Shisui sonrió mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida.

Shisui sonrió divertido. Era tan fácil hacer enojar a su pequeño primito.

* * *

Era obvio que su definición de _relajación _era totalmente diferente a la de Ino.

—Vamos Hina, será divertido. — dijo Ino.

—Ino tiene razón, necesitas relajarte. — insistió Tenten.

Y así fue como Hinata accedió a una _noche de chicas_, una lástima que Sakura estuviera de misión.

—Ni tanto, han visto al bombón que entro de reemplazo de Sasuke-kun. — dijo Ino mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en su cabello.

— ¿Hablas de Sai? — pregunto Tenten.

—Si. — En ese momento el mesero llego y les pidió su orden

—Sakura es tan suertuda todos sus compañeros son tan apuestos. — comento Ino una vez que se fue el mesero.

—Lo sé, primero Sasuke, luego Sai y Naruto no se queda atrás.

Hinata ligeramente se sonrojo por el comentario de Tenten.

Ino sabiendo lo incomoda que ponía a Hinata el hablar de Naruto decidió desviar el tema. —Ustedes al menos tienen un compañero atractivo, yo tengo al perezoso y comprometido Shikamaru y al tragón de Choūji.

—Shikamaru-kun y Choūji-kun son muy atractivos y de seguro serán muy felices con la chica que ellos escojan. —intervino Hinata.

—Oh, Hina. Eso no es a lo que no referimos. — Aclaro Tenten— Por ejemplo: en mi equipo es obvio que Lee es muy buena persona y algún día será un gran padre (si llega a casarse), pero las chicas primero voltean a ver a Neji antes que a Lee. ¿Entiendes?

—Exacto, eso es lo que quiero decir. Lo mismo pasa en tu equipo las chicas ven primero a Kiba antes que a Shino ¿o no?

Hinata no queriendo opinar sobre el aspecto de su primo o de sus compañeros de equipo, prefirió guardar silencio. Aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que al menos debía defender a Shino.

—Aunque hay algunas chicas que prefieren a Shino-kun.

—Bueno pero la mayoría prefieren a Kiba. ¿Cierto?— pregunto Tenten.

Hinata sabiendo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo defendiendo a Shino, opto por quedarse callada.

—Aunque para tíos apuestos, Uchiha Itachi. —comento Ino. —Ayer me lo encontré en el café del centro y juro que tuve que controlarme antes de empezar a gritar como una niñata de doce años.

Y así transcurrió la cena, hablando de chicos, ropa, zapatos, bolsos, misiones y cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias chicas, tenían razón. Alejarme un rato de los asuntos del clan me ayudo. —agradeció Hinata.

—Pero _Hina-chan _aun no terminamos. —dijo Ino.

A Hinata no le gusto para nada _ese_ tono de voz. Por lo general nunca traía cosas buenas consigo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—A la alberca. — contesto Tenten.

— ¿P-Pero no está cerrada?

Ino y Tenten solo sonrieron perversamente.

Y así es como ahora estaban en la alberca de Konoha a medianoche, con una botella de vino medio vacía.

Ino se quitó su entallado vestido azul marino y salto a la alberca. La blusa de Tenten también quedo olvidada en el suelo y sus jeans no tardaron en seguirle.

Ambas estaban en el agua tratando de convencer a Hinata de que se le uniera.

—Chicas no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿A caso le tienes miedo a un poco de agua, Hyūga? —reto la castaña.

—No es eso. Simplemente creo que esto no es correcto. —contesto Hinata.

—Es una alberca PÚBLICA. — dijo Ino haciendo énfasis en la palabra pública. —Vamos no seas aguafiestas. —demando la rubia.

—Oh vamos Hina. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en los baños termales? — dijo Tenten. —Cuando…

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —interrumpió Hinata. —Me siento culpable cada vez que veo a Kakashi-sensei.

— ¿Y recuerdas como nos reímos al día siguiente? —continuo Tenten.

—Si. —contesto Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quién diría que Kakashi-sensei va con máscara hasta a los baños termales? —comento Ino con una sonrisa.

Las tres chicas soltaron a reír.

Hinata feliz de poder pasar un tiempo con sus amigas, se quitó su falda y su blusa. Saltando al agua con un "¡Eso es, Hina!".

* * *

De acuerdo con la llamada que recibió Shisui, Sasuke tenía razón, _algo_ o _alguien–_seguramente unos chiquillos_- _estaba alterando el orden público. "Como si me importara" pensó. Tal vez en esos momentos podría haber estado en una misión de asesinato en ANBU.

Entre más cerca estaban de la alberca más fuerte se escuchaban las risas. Pero eran demasiado agudas para pertenecer a unos adolescentes. Sus ojos se abrieron al oír salpicaduras y luego un chillido.

—_Kyaaa! Para, no hagas eso._

Indiscutiblemente esa no era la voz de un hombre.

—Te apostaría toda mi paga a que se quiénes son. —dijo Shisui.

Sasuke se preguntó qué tan frecuentemente pasaba esto. Tal vez solo eran un montón de niñas tontas que querían llamar la atención.

Definitivamente debió haber entrado a ANBU.

Al entrar al área de la piscina todas las risas y gritos femeninos habían parado pero habían dejado atrás un zapato y una botella vacía de vino.

—Esto cada vez más apesta a Anko. —dijo Shisui mientras inspeccionaba la botella.

Sasuke estaba caminando alrededor de la piscina cuando diviso una oscura cabellera que daba vuelta en la esquina.

—Están huyendo. — grito.

Shisui y él las persiguieron hasta que en una calle se dividieron.

—Atrápenos mientras somos ardientes. —grito una.

* * *

_~Yo we used to go break in, to the hotel  
Glimmer and we'd swim  
Running from the cops in our black bikini tops  
Screaming 'Get us while we're hot, g__et us while we're hot'_  
(Come on, take a shot)~

* * *

Su primo se fue detrás de las que se dirigieron a la izquierda y él fue tras la que tomo la derecha.

Tenten tenía a Ino bajo su brazo cuando las tres sintieron un chakra acercándose.

—Mierda. — susurro Ino. —Hay que irnos.

Rápidamente salieron del agua y empezaron a juntar sus cosas. Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse los zapatos. Aunque correr con tacones no era muy buena idea.

—_Te apostaría toda mi paga a que se quiénes son._

Salieron rápidamente por la entrada opuesta de donde venía la voz.

—Maldición. Se me ha caído un zapato y son mis favoritos! — dijo Ino corriendo.

—Hay que ir a echar un vistazo. Tal vez ya se fueron. — sugirió Tenten.

Y así lo hicieron pero cuando iban a entrar una voz las detuvo.

— _Esto cada vez más apesta a Anko. _

Y otra vez emprendieron la huida aunque esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte.

—_Están huyendo._

Y corrieron y corrieron, riendo. Con la adrenalina fluyendo entre sus venas y su cabello secándose con el viento. Agradeciendo a la noche que su oscuridad escondiera su identidad.

—Atrápenos mientras somos ardientes. — grito Ino.

Tenten y ella no pudieron evitar reír más fuerte. En un intersección decidieron separarse.

Ino y Tenten tomaron la izquierda y ella giro a la derecha.

Se escondió pensando que tal vez habían mordido el anzuelo y se habían ido tras de las otras dos chicas. Disminuyo su chakra y empezó a respirar despacio.

Un poco más calmada y lejos de Ino y Tenten empezó a pensar: Si la encontraban estaría en serios problemas.

No solo con el consejo del clan sino también con su padre. ¿Qué clase de heredera se mete a una piscina pública _cerrada_ a medianoche y después huye en ropa interior?

_Una no muy buena_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Sé que estás ahí. Sal de una vez. — ordeno una voz masculina.

Después su perseguidor se alejó un poco y ella supo que era su oportunidad para escapar.

Salió rápidamente de su escondite y corrió buscando otra forma de escapar. Giro a la derecha solo para encontrarse con un callejón sin salida.

—Mierda.

* * *

Sasuke siguió a la chica de la derecha hasta que dejo de sentir su chakra.

"Debe de estar escondiéndolo" pensó._ "_Es bastante buena_."_

No podía sentir nada. ¿Tal vez se equivocó?

Imposible. Él nunca se equivoca. Sasuke se estaba empezando a desesperar. "¿Pero dónde mierda esta?_" _se preguntó.

Absolutamente se negaba a que una niñata le ganara.

—Sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez. — ordenó.

Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta e irse con Shisui pero el sonido de unos pasos lo detuvieron.

Así que realmente no se había equivocado.

La siguió y ella dio vuelta en una esquina. Sasuke sonrió. Era un callejón sin salida.

Camino hacia el fondo del callejón y ahí estaba ella. Con los hombros caídos y la cabeza abajo.

Aún tenía su cabello negro azulado, que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ligeramente húmedo. Tenía un buen cuerpo, con curvas en los lugares apropiados, asemejándose a un reloj de arena y estaba en ropa interior, prueba irrefutable de que estaba en la piscina.

—Voltéate. — ordeno y la chica obedeció.

Lentamente giro su cuerpo hacia él y cuando levanto la cara sus ojos descubrieron un par de ojos blancos.

—Hyūga. —dijo pasmado.

—U-Uchiha-san. — tartamudeo ella sonrojada.

Si había algo que no esperaba encontrarse esa noche – ni ninguna otra, cabe aclarar- era a la tímida heredera Hyūga en ropa interior.

—E-Estas bajo a arresto por alterar el orden público. —carraspeo mirando hacia un lado.

Sasuke le agradeció mentalmente a esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que no se había congelado. No iba con su imagen quedarse como un idiota por ver a una chica en ropa interior, incluso si esa chica era Hinata Hyūga.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y su boca se abría y se cerraba continuamente, como queriendo decir algo pero su voz se negaba a salir de sus labios.

—Pon tus manos donde las pueda ver. —ordeno profesionalmente.

Hinata obedeció con la vista fija en el piso.

Sasuke estaba sacando sus esposas cuando ella pregunto con voz nerviosa:

— ¿Es necesario esposarme?

—Me temo que es parte de protocolo. —contesto él con tono profesional. Descubriendo que su cerebro trabajaba mejor si no la miraba. Esa pared detrás de ella se convertiría en su mejor aliado en los próximos minutos. —Pone tus manos al frente.

Aunque la forma correcta de esposar a una persona es con las manos a la espalda, Sasuke pensó que podría hacer una excepción. Si trataba de escapar no sería muy difícil encontrarla, estaba en ropa interior, después de todo.

Sin decir una palabra más, empezaron el recorrido hacia la estación policíaca.

Una ligera brisa otoñal soplo, refrescándolos y Sasuke pudo notar como Hinata temblaba ligeramente. Decidiendo que no pasaría nada por ser un poco caballeroso, como le había enseñado su madre (la experiencia le había demostrado que no se debe ser amable con esas chicas locas que se denominan _fans_). Se quitó su chamarra y se la puso en los hombros. Hinata, sosteniendo la chaqueta con sus manos, lo miro con una sonrisa cohibida.

—Gracias. —murmuro.

Sasuke no contesto y siguió caminando tras ella.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles. Hinata se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. Y él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para poder platicar. Además nunca había sido bueno con las banalidades.

Al llegar a la comisaria, por suerte para Hinata, estaba vacía.

Sasuke gruño mentalmente. Él estaba aquí con Hinata Hyūga semidesnuda y los demás estaban _tal vez _en un caso real (o simplemente se habían ido a casa dejándole el trabajo a Shisui y a él)_._

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan mal.

—Shisui tiene las llaves para las celdas así que tendrás que quedarte aquí. Si quieres puedes sentarte. — dijo Sasuke después de quitarle las esposas, señalando una de las sillas.

—A-Así esta b-bien, gracias. —respondió Hinata mirando sus pies descalzos.

Y el silencio volvió a presentarse entre ellos.

A Sasuke le gustaba el silencio. Después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Naruto y Sakura, a quienes les gustaba hacer estallar sus tímpanos, el silencio parecía una bendición. Incluso su madre, a quien adoraba, en cuanto a su falta de nietos se refería no dejaba de parlotear.

Así que al Uchiha no le importo que Hinata se quedara callada en una esquina. Mejor para él, aún tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

Y mientras trataba de concentrarse en el reporte que tenía entre sus manos, su mente viajaba entorno a la chica de escasa vestimenta frente a él.

Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga. No recordaba mucho de ella. Estuvo en la academia junto a él. Era demasiado tímida y callada. Nunca la vio junto a su club de fans, ni siquiera creía que hubiese formado parte de él.

Sabía lo mismo de ella que todo Konoha. Era la próxima líder del clan Hyūga. Sus habilidades estaban arriba del promedio pero aun así su primo Neji era superior. Formaba parte del mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha, junto a Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino. Y al parecer estaba o estuvo enamorada del dobe. "_Genial"_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Tenía un historial limpio, ni siquiera una multa por tirar basura.

Era… no era guapa… era más bien…_atractiva_…_bonita. _Si, bonita. Con su cara en forma de corazón, su nívea piel, sus obscenamente largas pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus grandes y blanquecinos ojos, sus delgados y rosados labios y su nariz respingada.

¿Y quién iba a imaginar que la chica más tímida de Konoha escondía tal cuerpo?

Era un hecho innegable que todas las kunoichis tenía un gran cuerpo, firme y tonificado. Pero había algo en el hecho de que Hinata lo escondiera, que simplemente verla así era algo… _fascinante._

Era como ir a la tienda y esperar ver lo mismo de siempre pero de pronto… _zaz! _Encuentras esa katana que sería perfecta si tuviera tus iniciales y estuviera colgando de tu cintura...

...Comparar a una chica con una espada no podría estar bien, pensó. Tal vez nunca debió de leer Icha Icha Paradise. —_Maldito Kakashi._ —murmuro.

Afortunadamente Hinata no lo pudo escuchar.

* * *

Estaba segura que esa era la décimo-tercera vez que suspiraba desde que habían llegado.

Sasuke se había sentado en su escritorio (o al menos ella pensaba que lo era) a trabajar en el papeleo. No había vuelto hablar desde que entraron y aunque el Uchiha le estuviera prestando atención, Hinata no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

Después de un tiempo, jugar con sus pulgares y hacer círculos con sus pies no eran suficientes para alejar su mente del aburrimiento.

Se preguntó si ya habrían atrapado a las chicas. Sasuke había mencionado que Shisui tenía las llaves, lo que quería decir que estaba fuera y si lo estaba lo más probable seria que él y Sasuke eran quienes las perseguía, pero entonces ¿por qué aun no llegaban?

Suspiro agradeciéndoles a sus amigas, sin importar donde estuvieran o quien las persiguiera, que la hubieran hecho escribir una nota a su padre diciéndole que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Ino.

Seria horrible llegar a casa y tener que explicar porque llegaba a esas horas y sin la ropa con la que había salido. "Sería demasiado _problemático_" pensó.

Se puso a pensar en la cena y como Ino y Tenten habían evitado hablar de la _casi-pero-aun-no _relación de Naruto y Sakura.

Habían pasado casi nueve años desde que se le había confesado a Naruto, y este le había rechazado, con mucho tacto, por sus sentimientos hacia su compañera peli rosa.

Le gustaba pensar que era diferente a esa niña de doce años. Que había madurado y, aunque Naruto tenía un lugar especial en su corazón (lo admiraba y lo quería como quería a Neji, a Kiba o a Shino), ya no estaba enamorada de él.

A veces la trataban como a esa niña de doce, evitando hablar del tema para no lastimarla. Y a pesar de lo que se podría creer, Sakura (esa compañera peli rosada por quien había sido rechazada) era quien la entendía más. Al igual que ella, su primer amor nunca le había correspondido.

Hablando del susodicho, Sasuke murmuro algo pero ella no pudo escucharlo.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha...

Sasuke nunca le había llamado la atención de _esa_ manera. Era apuesto y fuerte, eso no lo podía negar, pero nunca había sentido que tenía que formar parte de alguno de sus clubs de fans.

Sasuke a diferencia de Naruto era demasiado _inalcanzable _y ella estaba cansada de las cosas inalcanzables. Había intentado y fallado tantas veces que hacía tiempo habían dejado de atraerle.

Además, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se fijaría en una chica como ella, ¿_cierto_?

De seguro estaba ebria para estar pensando esas cosas. Si, estaba ebria. Aunque solo había bebido dos o tal vez tres copas de vino.

Las herederas ebrias no son nada bueno. Demasiados chismes. Demasiada atención, atención de la mala...

Sasuke, afortunadamente, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Escuche que Aburame entro a ANBU.

—Sí, está en el escuadrón de Itachi-san. —contesto ella.

—Itachi no me había comentado nada al respecto. —comento con indiferencia aunque en sus ojos oscuros había un brillo de decepción.

—Tal vez, con todas las preparaciones para asumir el puesto de Hokage, lo olvido. —ofreció ella, empáticamente.

—Si, como sea.

Sasuke decidió que debía cambiar de tema, pues realmente no quería hablar del ascenso de Itachi ya era suficiente con tener que soportarlo en casa.

Hinata, tal vez, percibiendo su incomodidad hablo de nuevo. — ¿Y cómo te ha ido aquí?

—No me puedo quejar, es más papeleo que antes…—dijo levantando un montón de papeles. —pero esta está bien.

Él le pregunto sobre sus planes como futura líder y aunque su mirada estaba en algún lugar lejano, en su voz había una determinación que le hacía creer que esa pequeña chica lograría acabar con el sello maldito y cambiar al clan Hyūga.

Siguieron hablando, compartiendo anécdotas, experiencias y preguntas del porque sus respectivos compañeros aun no llegaban. Sasuke se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con Hinata (tal vez porque no hablaba al mismo tiempo que él y escuchaba lo que decía) y ella se fascino al ver con que naturalidad podía expresarse con él.

Después de un tiempo un bostezo salió de los labios de Hinata.

—Deberías descansar un poco, al menos mientras llegan. —sugirió el.

—Pero sería muy descortés dejarte esperando solo.

—No te preocupes,— dijo levantando un montón de papeles —tengo compañía.

Hinata le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se acurruco en la silla.

Los ojos de Sasuke se sentían más pesados cada vez que parpadeaba.

Sasuke solía entrenar con Naruto o con Itachi, si este tenía tiempo, y toda esa semana (en la cual él tenía el turno nocturno) Itachi entreno con él. Lo que lo dejaba con muy pocas horas de descanso. Y realmente no supo cuando su respiración y la de Hinata era todo lo que se escuchaba en la estación de policía.

* * *

Algo se estaba encajando en su mejilla de manera incomoda. Se volteó, maldiciendo que su cama tuviesen algún tipo de protuberancia. Esperen… ¿_cama_?

Sasuke levanto rápidamente su cabeza para darse cuenta que efectivamente esa no era su cama si no su escritorio y que lo que se encajaba en su mejilla no era más que una simple pluma.

Miro alrededor y encontró al pequeño bulto que formaba Hinata en la silla tapándose con su chamarra. Decidió que debería despertarla. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, sería mejor que regresase a su casa antes de que empezara el movimiento en la ciudad, considerando su escasez de indumentaria.

Se acercó a la silla y movió su hombro en un intento de sacarla de su sueño. Hinata solo se encogió más. Lo intento un par de veces más, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

—Hyūga, despierta. —dijo acercándose a su oído.

Lo último que esperaba era ser atacado con un Jūken.

Lo primero que Hinata vio al despertar fue su mano en posición de combate y a un Sasuke Uchiha tirado en el suelo, agarrando su hombro izquierdo y apretando la mandíbula para no gritar.

Su adormilado cerebro solo necesito unos instantes para juntar todas las piezas y en unos segundos estaba en el suelo junto a Sasuke. Pidiéndole mil disculpas y tratando de abrir el punto de chakra que, sonámbulamente, había cerrado.

Hinata dejo de pedir disculpas después de que él, básicamente, se lo ordenara. Sasuke estaba haciendo círculos con su hombro para desentumirlo, cuando Hinata soltó una carcajada. No era un sonido musical, ni nada con lo que comúnmente se comparan las risas femeninas. Era fuerte y hasta un poco nasal. Y no tenía ni la menor idea porque eso le fascino.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — pregunto, viendo como ella ponía su mano frente a su boca y haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Hinata retiro su mano de su boca y respiro profundamente. —Tu.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño por la escueta respuesta. ¿El? Se levantó del piso y busco un lugar donde mirar su reflejo. Por suerte para él Shisui, que en algún momento de la noche se había estado sacando las cejas, dejo su espejo en el escritorio.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo le explico el porqué de la risotada de Hinata.

La pluma, que lo había despertado, le había dejado dos largas rayas negras a través de su mejilla derecha y si fuera poco, el borde de los papeles le había dejado una marca cuadrada.

La sonrisa juguetona se borró de los labios de Hinata cuando una media sonrisa se dibujó en los de Sasuke.

—Sabes Hyūga, es injusto. —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es injusto? —pregunto ella mirando hacia los lados.

—Que aunque los dos nos hayamos quedado dormidos, yo me haya manchado. Y eso no es todo. Lo peor es que también fui el único con un punto de chakra cerrado. —dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

—L-Lo si-siento. —dijo ella con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que parecía a uno de esos animalitos del bosque cuando saben que están atrapados.

Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecían más con cada paso que daba Sasuke. — ¿Q-Qué pi-piensas hacer?

Sasuke no contesto, solo se acercó más. Y de pronto, Hinata lo vio. En su mano había una pluma y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que iba hacer con ella.

Corrieron por toda la estación. Sasuke perseguía a Hinata con la pluma en lo alto de su mano, dejando claras sus intenciones. Ella solo corría.

Finalmente Sasuke la acorralo en una esquina. Hinata solo cerró sus ojos. Espero y espero pero la pluma nunca toco su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que sus labios solo estaban a un aliento de distancia.

La pluma resbaló de la mano de Sasuke y cayo al piso, haciendo un leve sonido pero ninguno despego la mirada del otro.

La mano de Sasuke subió hasta su mejilla y con su pulgar empezó a trazar pequeños círculos. Hinata se sentía hipnotizada. Él podía sentir sus dedos temblar de emoción.

Podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke en sus labios y como si su cuerpo supiera lo que iba a pasar, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Sasuke tomo la acción de Hinata como una invitación y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, un grito lo detuvo.

— ¿Sasuke, donde coños te has metido?

Hinata rápidamente salió de trance. Cerro la boca, abrió los ojos y se alejó de Sasuke.

Sasuke bufo molesto y mentalmente maldijo a su primo. —Ya llegaron.

Hinata tardíamente se dio cuenta que durante la carrera había dejado caer la chamarra. Solo una mirada basto para hacerle saber a Sasuke que ella no saldría de ese rincón.

—Iré a ver si ellas traen tu ropa. — dijo dándose media vuelta.

Ino y Tenten entraron con su ropa y la chamarra de Sasuke. Hinata no está segura de usarla pero Ino le aseguro que era una mañana algo fresca y Tenten la termino de convencer diciéndole que si no la usaba podría enfermarse. Argumentos suficientemente válidos para Hinata.

Las tres salieron, vestidas, y se encontraron con los primos que estaban charlando. Sasuke ya se había limpiado los rayones de la mejilla.

—Bien, Hyūga-san es mi deber informarle que se puede retirar y que por esta ocasión se podrá ir con solo una advertencia. La próxima vez que lo haga tendrá que pagar una multa. ¿Entendido? —dijo el Uchiha mayor.

— Entendido. — asintió Hinata.

—Bien hay que irnos. —dijo Ino.

—No tan rápido señoritas, ustedes dos se quedan. La única que puede irse es ella. —dijo Shisui cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos Shisui-san. —se quejaron Ino y Tenten.

—Lo siento chicas, reglas son reglas.

Hinata les sonrió empáticamente a sus amigas. —Supongo que las veré después. —dijo antes de salir.

Sasuke que no había hablado durante la conversación, de pronto dijo:

— ¿Shisui, podrías _cubrirme_?

Su primo mostró su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental. —Ve tras ella, tigre.

Tenten e Ino no disimularon sus risas. Sasuke rodó los ojos y salió.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a una figura con cabello índigo y corrió tras ella.

* * *

Hinata iba demasiado distraída apretando la chaqueta de Sasuke como para fijarse en su alrededor. Aun no lo podía creer. ¿Había sido aquello real? ¿De verdad estuvo a punto de besar a Sasuke Uchiha, hace unos momentos?

Brinco del susto cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Él no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa al verla saltar.

—Me preguntaba…no…—empezó el —… ¿quería saber si quisieras ir a tomar una taza de café? Claro si no estás ocupada o algo…—dijo rascándose la nuca.

El idiota de Naruto le estaba pegando sus tics.

—Ah...N-No. —balbuceo ella.

— ¿No? —pregunto él levantando una ceja.

— ¡No! Lo que quise de-decir es que n-no tengo nada que hacer… me-me encantaría. Un café sería estupendo.

—Genial.

Entraron a la cafetería y siguieron hablando, pero ninguno de los dos hablo sobre lo que paso antes de que Shisui, Ino y Tenten llegaran.

Cuando acabaron, Sasuke se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata a casa. Durante el camino no hablaron y aunque Hinata estaba nerviosa, extrañamente estaba cómoda con solo tenerlo a su lado. Pensamientos similares cruzaban la mente de Sasuke.

Al llegar a la puerta, con un guardia a cada lado, Hinata estaba lista para despedirse e irse a tirar a su cama pensando que había tenido el sueño más irreal del mundo. Pero Sasuke no pensaba dejar que eso ocurriese, _aun._

—Bueno, ha sido un placer —dijo ella. —Supongo que esto es un hasta…

—Hinata. Necesito decirte algo. —interrumpió él.

El cerebro de Hinata se perdió en la sensación de escuchar _su_ voz diciendo su nombre.

— ¿Si? —pregunto después de un tiempo.

—Es privado. —dijo señalado con la mirada a los guardias, que lo miraban con desconfianza.

Después de un "Por favor nos podrían dejar a solas" de Hinata, los guardias se fueron no sin antes lanzarle un mirada desafiante a Sasuke, quien no hizo más que levantar la ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —pregunto Hinata, al ver que Sasuke no continuaba la conversación.

—Eso sobre lo que no terminamos hace un momento. —dijo el acercándose a ella.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más, dejando sus narices a milímetros de distancia. Hinata estaba segura que en ese instante se había vuelto gelatina. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, algo en su interior se movió. Algo finalmente encajo en su lugar. Sus manos, sin tiempo que perder, encontraron el camino hacia su cabello.

Una de las manos de Sasuke estaba en su cadera y la otra en su nuca. No podría describir lo bien que se sentía Hinata entre sus brazos. Era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sasuke profundizo el beso y Hinata solo pudo gemir de placer.

El beso fue lo suficientemente corto para que los guardias no se dieran cuenta y lo suficientemente largo para dejarlos a ambos sin aliento.

Sasuke tomo la cara de Hinata entre sus manos. —Te veo mañana a mediodía en el mismo café. —ordeno aunque su intención era preguntar. Hinata simplemente asintió.

Sasuke se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón acelerado. Hinata entro, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco y sus dedos tocando sus labios, tratando de guardar para siempre ese beso.

Tal vez, se podría acostumbrar a _ese_ tipo de relajación.

* * *

Ya esta, se acabo! Es lo mas largo que he escrito (espero que eso recompense un poco mi falta de dedicación al mes SasuHina) y todavía me falto mas!

Deje tantas cosas afuera como la promoción de Itachi, la profundización de la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, un flashback de una charla que tuvieron los chicos sobre Hinata y las otras chicas, las conversaciones de Sasuke & Hinata, a Itachi diciendo que le dejaría el puesto de Hokage a Naruto cuando estuviese listo, Sasuke contando como habia ido encubierto al escondite de Orochimaru para ser su aprendiz y luego matarlo (la escena del beso no me gusto, le falto _*chispa* _según yo) pero en fin tenia que terminarlo hoy o nunca lo acabaría.

Si te gusto, pícale al botoncito de allá abajo y deja un review o dale favoritos. Y si no también (solo no seas muy malo, mala si eres chica :B)!

_30 de Agosto, `13 (Feliz mes SasuHina!)_


End file.
